Supreme Leader
The Supreme Leader is the highest ranking officer in both the Global Kids Next Door, and Kid Titans of Demoral, the role was mostly known to have been the head of the main Operatives on the ground, when it came to the KTD and the head of Global Command for the Kids Next Door side. ''Overview The Supreme Leader is chosen by a game of tag, as shown in Operation: I.T. The known supreme leaders are Numbuh 0 (founder), Numbuh 100, Numbuh 274, Numbuh 362, and Numbuh 5 (future). Father was also briefly Supreme leader in Operation I.T. Supreme Leaders are not without the rules of a normal operative; like an ordinary operative, Supreme Leaders are wiped of their memory of the Kids Next Door at age 13, unless they become elite operatives or, like Father, make a rule that Supreme leaders don't get decommissioned. Unlike most Kids Next Door operatives, the Supreme Leader operates from Kids Next Door Moonbase rather than from a sector treehouse. Unlike normal operatives, the Supreme Leader doesn't do much of the hands-on mission work for the KND (unless it seems absolutely necessary) and spend most of their time on the moon watching for adult activity. History Following the end of the Kid War to the beginning of the show, Numbuh 100 continued to serve as the Kids Next Door s Supreme Leader within the show, up until his decommissioning on January 2nd, 2003. He was first seen in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. after Maurice defeated the Teen Ninja's and swore to all the KND operatives to get revenge of the chicken pocks destruction. Three years later he was decommissioned before Maurice and Numbuh 274 (Chad Dickson) and later on would be mentioned in Operation: I.T.. Known Leaders 'Kid Titans of Demoral' *Numbuh -9: ''Known as the first official Supreme Leader and founder of the Kid Titans of Demoral, he was best known to have established the KTD on June 4th, 1940, and was also known to have been the key role in protecting kids, adults and teens, from 1940 to 1949, until he was replaced by Numbuh 184, after he somehow was able to play nice and warm his way into his position through the Council and him, Numbuh -9, would never be seen again following 1950, and Numbuh 184's rise to power, as he was mentioned to have passed away sometime in the late 50's by an unidentified cause, however it was mentioned by Grandfather that Numbuh -9's death was no incident, suggesting that he may have been murdered off screen, by the adults or teens as revenge for him beginning the Kid Titans of Demoral, but this was later proven false, as Numbuh 99 in the 21st Century, mentions that Numbuh -9 suffered from a terrible illness, and that he eventually passed away after losing his battle to it, suggesting that his death was caused by an unidentified sickness, and not how Grandfather claimed... *Numbuh 184: *Numbuh 84: *Numbuh 189: *Numbuh 30: *Numbuh 45: *Numbuh 99: Known as the final supreme leader who took over temporary leadership of Numbuh 45, in the mid years of the Kid War in 1996, after Numbuh 45 became sick, and was sworn in as the supreme leader by that same year, after Numbuh 45 was unable to recover. Numbuh 99 was known to be the cruelest Supreme leader close to Numbuhs 184 and 189, as she constantly had the KTD mess with adults and teens non stop without any rhyme or reason at the time of the Kids War, where it was even stated by an unidentified Operative of the Kids Next Door who witnessed this abuse of power, was way worse then how the KTD acted in the 1950's prior to the Legion wars. She would also go on, to attack any Operative who disagree with her actions, as Numbuh 41 would be a perfect example of this, and why he chose to join the Kids Next Door after being captured by them in Los Angeles, she also has an explosive temper, one that is stated by even the higher ups in the Council, that Numbuh 99 would never know how to be calm, and she reacts way more in anger than anything else, however it was never fully determined if any of the members of the Council feared her, as this was impossible due to the fact of the Council outranking the Supreme Leader. She vanished at the end of the Kid War, during OperatioN E.N.D W.A.R, where she was never seen again following the Fall of the Kid Titans of Demoral on December 6th, 2002. What became of her following the fall of the KTD was never known, but it was stated that even though she always treated Numbuh 41 with a lot of disrespect during his time in the Kid Titans of Demoral, it was revealed that she did have a small crush on him, which means that her anger could be directed at him due to the fact of Numbuh 15 also having a crush on him, hinting that her angry outbursts toward Numbuh 41 could be out of pure jealousy... 'Kids Next Door' *Numbuh Unknown: ''Documented as the first and possibly only Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door Sixth Generation Organization at the time of the 19th Century... *Numbuh 0: The Founder of the Seventh Generation Kids Next Door, and known as the Legend to have defeated Grandfather during the Northern England Crisis, on January 1st 1958, his founding of the Seventh age Modernized Kids Next Door would become the future Organization that would derail the Kid Titans of Demoral 44 years later on December 6th 2002... *Numbuh 199: *Numbuh 291: *Numbuh 803: *Numbuh 1291: *Numbuh 217: *Numbuh 100: *Numbuh 274: *Numbuh 362: Following the betrayal of Numbuh 274, Numbuh 362 was sworn in as the new Supreme Leader for the Kids next Door Organization in the year 2004 following the events of Operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.Es, and was able to run the Kids Next Door through a large portion of the KND-Adult Cold War, even during the KND's darkest hours featuring the Senior Citizen Crisis, and even the even of Mandy's temporary take of the organization, She temporarily held a game of tag, in order to pass on her role as Supreme leader after getting worked up and fed up with her position, only to have a change of heart with some convincing by Numbuh 1, and forcing Father to allow to tag her in order to become Supreme Leader again after Father was tagged on accident, She then tried to make peace with the Teenagers in the final months of the KND-Adult Cold War, but the plan backfired when the Teens tried to take over the Gihugeacarrier, enraged Numbuh 362 orders battlestations that eventually leads to the destruction of the carrier, By 2008 Numbuh 362 strips Sector V as their role of retrieving the Delightful Children from Down the Lanes cake and gives it to Sector W, that was being led by her bratty brother, but changes her mind in the end, After Numbuh 1's departure to the Galactic kids Next Door, Numbuh 362 passed on her role as Supreme Leader down to Numbuh 5, who was delighted to take the position, however she would learn that a day after she had given her her role as Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362 would be decommissioned a day later, as her 13th birthday had just arrived right after Numbuh 5 was sworn in as the new Supreme leader of the Kids Next Door, it was never known what became of Numbuh 362 following her Decommissioning... *Numbuh 5: Trivia